1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a latch assembly for securing two boards together.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface mount technology (SMT) is a method for constructing electronic circuits on a circuit board. A board for supporting the circuit board is needed during the process. Generally, a number of boards are fastened together with latch assemblies. Although the conventional latch assemblies can satisfy basic requirements, it is always desirable for a new type of latch assembly.